A fear of death
by ZeRamen
Summary: He didn't regret a thing.  He didn't regret what he had done, in order to get everything back the way it should be. He didn't mind giving up his own pride, if it would get the otherout of the prison. -short TYL!1869 drabble-ish.-


**A fear of death  
**

...

_He didn't regret a thing._

_He didn't regret what he had done, in order to get everything back the way it should be. He didn't mind giving up his own pride, if it would get the otherout of the prison._

* * *

"So, you want to make a contract?" The head of the Millefiore family asked, rising a brow. "Honestly, I never thought I'd hear you say that..."

"Doesn't matter. Are you listening or not?" He wanted to do it quickly, he wanted to leave the place. He wasn't supposed to be there.

"Fufufu, you aren't in a hurry, now are you?"

He glared at the albino, who was obviously enjoying himself. It was awful how the biggest bastards had all the power. "If you can't help, then I'll take my leave." The cloud guardian of Vongola family stated, standing up.

"Oh no, don't be so hasty. I'd be glad to hear your proposal."

He could tell that the smirk on that other mans face was no good. It reminded him of a certain person. The one who happened to be the very cause of all this.  
If he could kill that bastard with his own bare hands, it wouldn't matter how much he'd have to pay. He could afford it.

"Are you sure you can do it?" The albino asked, not actually even doubting the other. "Your whole family could easily be destroyed with all the information you're willing to give me."

"The whole reason I ever joined them was because of that son of a bitch. I don't care." It was the truth. Not once had he thought about the Vongola, the people in it, or the world of mafia, for that matter. Oh no, he just wanted to have his revenge he'd been waiting for since the day he had lost. It had been in his mind all the time. For ten years, and it still wouldn't stop bugging him.

"Then, shall we proceed?" Those purple eyes glinted suspiciously. Clearly, the trade would be fair. The most critical information about Vongola and it's HQ, in order to get one of the most dangerous prisoner out of the Vendicare.

Simple and quick.

* * *

Not once did the possibility of Byakuran betraying him cross Hibari's mind. Not before the very last minute. He was already there, waiting for the guardians of that damned prison to come out. Maybe, just maybe, those permission documents wouldn't work. And maybe, he had just been taken for granted.  
And he didn't notice, just because he was in a hurry to get that bastard out.  
The huge doors opened, and two men with their faces covered stepped out. It better work, or he'd have to slaughter those two and some more.

His footsteps echoed in the cold walls of the hallway. It was chilly in the ground floor, but he didn't mind. Finding _him _was all that mattered. He looked around, and felt like laughing at the people locked up in pathetic cells. The person he was looking for, had already escaped that place twice.  
But in the end, there was something that would even keep him locked in.

"We're here."  
He glanced at the huge tank, and the person floating in there so peacefully. It amused him, that the other had no idea what was going on.

The one that claimed to know everything.

* * *

The warm water felt so different than the cold one the illusionist had already gotten used to. It would stream along the lines of his pale and weak body. It was awful how he had gotten in that condition. Just plain horrible.

"Exactly how long were you planning on wasting the water?" A person leaning to the doorway asked in a monotone voice.

"For eternity." A smile spread across the mist guardians face. "Care to join?"

Not even amused, the other glared at him. "Hurry up. I'm tired."

Mukuro let out a quiet laughter, looking at the cloud guardian. The blue silky locks of his hair falling away from his face as he did. "I'm not going if you're not coming."  
He watched the other strip down, and enter the shower.

"I prefer keeping my personal space."

"I'm sure you do." He felt those arms wrap around him firmly, possessively.

"I still hate you.

Leaning his head on the others shoulder, the illusionist let the water hit his neck and torso, not caring. "I hate you too."  
Those same hands soon moved from his waist towards his slender neck, tightening around it. He felt Hibari's nails dug into his still so sensitive skin, soon making his breathing difficult.

"Will you finally kill me now?" He asked, closing his eyes.

"No. Later." Came the silent answer, almost unheard.  
Mukuro's brows rose, and smile came back. What was wrong with that man, he'd never know.

...

But then again, what was more fun than living in a constant fear of death?

**End**

**

* * *

**

**Sorry if the characters appear ooc. OTL This was just to waste some time.**

** If you spot any spelling/grammar mistakes, please do point them out.**

**KHR belongs to Akira Amano.  
**


End file.
